First of all, a wireless local area network (WLAN) system is described as an example of a system to which the present invention can be applied.
Standards for a wireless local area network (WLAN) technology have been developed as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. IEEE 802.11a and b use an unlicensed band at 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz. IEEE 802.11b provides a transmission rate of 11 Mbps and IEEE 802.11a provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11g provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps by applying orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) at 2.4 GHz. IEEE 802.11n provides a transmission rate of 300 Mbps for four spatial streams by applying multiple input multiple output (MIMO)-01-DM. In IEEE 802.11n, a channel bandwidth is supported up to 40 MHz and in this case, a transmission rate of 600 Mbps is provided.
The above-described WLAN standards have evolved into IEEE 802.11ac standards that provides a bandwidth of up to 160 MHz and a transmission rate of up to 1 Gbit/s by supporting eight spatial streams. Currently, IEEE 802.11ax standards are under discussion.